Dyvine
dyvine . she/her . light/sea / leaf IM SO DISCTARCTED im just done trying to write these, but shes getting revamped boys |-|NEW= |-|old= Zoi is my character please don't use her without my permission! Appearance Zoi is noticeably different at first sight. A deformed, hybrid who can't stop bumping into things. Zoi has a very small build and is much shorter than much dragons. Her wings are strange and seem undeveloped, making it impossible for her to fly. Her scales are more skin-like and very thin, vulnerable to many cuts and bruises. Zoi has a bit of a mullety green mane. It's shorter and has bangs in the front (over her very sensitive head) and longer in the back. Zoi is nearly completely blind. Deformed as an egg, she can only slightly detect light and almost sense the direction of warmth with her sensitive DeathWingesque head. Her amber eyes are very reflective because of this. Her tail ends with a very slight tail tuft the same color as her mane. Her scales are a very dark gray, and she has a thin line of waving light grey-white scales near where her stripe would be if she had one. She has white spots around her eyes and her talon toes, front and back, are white as well. Her mane is a teal green color with hints of brown and her eyes are amber if you can see them in the right light. Personality Zoi is a very shy and introverted. She can barely talk to anyone if she has to, and if she does, it's barely above a whisper. Her social skills aren't exactly on point, and due to her parents "sheltering her" from other dragons for such a long time because of her deformities, it's hard for her to detect emotion as well. Zoi has never been independent. She was never taught how to properly get around with her eyesight so she's become very codependent with those she trusts or even recognizes. She's rather clingy and if she's around someone she trusts, she's almost glued to their hip. Zoi is very slow at learning things and is used to not being expected to do much. Whenever she is tasked to do something, she feels overwhelmed and can start to panic. She cries easily and can seem very spoiled at times, but can be a problem without meaning to. Abilities Zoi doesn't have many abilities. She's able to sense warmth and light albeit being blind and can navigate familiar areas very well, as long as she has assistance if it's crowded or changed. Zoi can't fly, but she can be quick. She has a long stamina and is able to keep her breath for longer distances than some other dragons her age. She's flexible, similarly to a DeathWing. She could climb well if she ever had to, only being able to go up or down and feel her way up. A talent that Zoi possesses, however, is that she's impressively good at sculpting. She feels whatever she wants to make and tries to build around that. Say she wants to sculpt a frog, she tries hunting one down and keep it close to her and feel it as she's carving a sculpture. History Zoi's mother had been with another dragon at the same time as she was with her father. Her "stepfather" was abusive to her mother and half-brother, and the night that Zoi's mother finally left him was the night that she practically chose one child over the other. The day she left was also the day after that they discovered that their child was blind. Zoi's father was a DeathWing and SwiftWing hybrid, making her primarily SwiftWing. When Zoi's parents discovered she couldn't see, they did everything in their power to shelter her from judging dragonets. And her mother was extra protective about letting her son's father find out about her. When Zoi finally was introduced to a public SwiftWing school, the guidance counselor assigned his adoptive son to assist her get around and get to know the new school, in attempts to help her and benefit her helper, Midet, to get over his own past drama and bullying issue he had in the past. When Zoi met her own half-brother, her father was apprehensive about letting his child interact with a dragonet that had been known as being a rather rude and disruptive student and didn't want him to bother Zoi. He separated them as best he could, leaving Zoi to severely wonder who her half brother is. Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:LightWings Category:SeaWings